


Pining

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

Clint was standing with a drink in his hands talking to Natasha.

Natasha said, "So what is going on with you and Pietro."

Clint sighed and said, "Nothing new, Nat. Its just sex."

Natasha said, "You clearly want more. So why are you denying it?"

Clint said, "I'm too old for him."

Natasha said, "You are allowed to be happy Clint."

Clint said, "Can we talk about something else?"

Natasha just sighed.  
\------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Pietro gazed longingly at the archer. They had an only sex relationship going on. But Pietro fell for Clint.

Wanda said, "You should tell him, brother."

Pietro said, "Every time I want to, I chicken out."

Wanda said, "This isn't healthy. Tell him and see if he accepts or rejects you."

Pietro just turned to stare at the archer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro and Clint were lying in bed after an intense round of sex. They were both breathing heavily.

Pietro said, "Clint, I need to tell you something."

Clint said, "What is it?"

Pietro said, "I' in love with you."

Clint's eyes widened, "You are?" he asked.

Pietro nodded.

Clint said, "I love you too. But Pietro I'm too old for you."

Pietro snorted and said, "Age is just a number."

Clint said, "Fine, but we take it slow."

Pietro nodded.

Clint kissed his new boyfriend.


End file.
